


Forehead Kiss

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Can't think of one.





	Forehead Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Forehead Kiss  
Author: Perpetual Motion  
Webpage: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna  
Category: Slash, Drama  
Rating: CHILD  
Pairing: Sam/Josh  
Series: No  
Spoilers: Little ones from "ITSOTG", "SGTE…SGTJ"  
Summary: Can't think of one.  
Archive Instructions: Yes, of course.  
Disclaimer: Of course they're not mine. If they were, they'd be having sex. Unfortunately, Aaron Sorkin hasn't reached that plotline yet, so I'm just filling in until he does. *G*  
Author's Notes: I started this months ago and stumbled upon it as I was getting ready to update my webpage. Thought I'd finish it up and get it to you fine people. 

**Forehead Kiss by Perpetual Motion**

There were a dozen variations of the forehead kiss. A dozen variations that meant a dozen feelings, and a dozen feelings that caused Josh and Sam to realize just how much they needed one another.

It was the kiss that had started their relationship. They had been at a bar off the Hill one night after a long day of playing errand boys for their respective senators, and Sam was leaning on the table, trying to make sense of a bill that was being argued.

"How can you just say it's not allowed?" He turned his head and looked at Josh. "How can they just say that patriotism is wrong?"

Josh had sipped his beer and patted Sam on the back, not quite sure how else to offer comfort.

"How can some jackass just say that someone can't serve their country because of who they want to sleep with?"

"I don't know, Sam."

Sam sat up and leaned his head against Josh's shoulder. "This is bad."

"Yeah, I know."

"Do you know the kind of repercussions this could have on military programs and people's willingness to join?"

"No, but I'm sure we'll find out if this thing passes." Josh stroked Sam's hair for a minute, and when the other man moved, he signaled for the check. He tossed a couple of bills down and kept his hand on Sam's back as they left the bar.

Sam's place was only a few blocks away in a somewhat worn-down apartment building that housed quite a few senator aides. Sam paused in the doorway and smiled at Josh. He held out his hand. "Thanks for letting me bitch, Josh."

"You have to pay me back if the minimum wage raise doesn't pass." Josh gripped the other man's hand.

"Can do."

'Thanks. Night, Sam." Taking a half-second to wonder if he was making a mistake, Josh reached for the back of Sam's neck, pulled him forward, and kissed him softly on the forehead, letting his lips stay put for just a second longer. It was a reassuring kiss, a comfort kiss, one that was used to relay to Sam that one person did understand.

That was how it started, with the kiss on the forehead in front of Sam's apartment building. From there is was a simple move to a courtship and a kiss on the forehead after they spent their first night together. A kiss that Josh gave Sam when he lay back, panting and sweating and holding onto Josh's hand.

It was a kiss Sam used to show he felt Josh's disappointment when Republicans were put into office. A kiss that was soft and chaste and momentary but was more sensual than almost any other kiss they shared because it was pure emotion and love.

The kiss was special, no one could duplicate it. It was reserved just for Sam to give to Josh and Josh to give to Sam. When Josh was shot Sam tried to give it to Donna as a comforting motion, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He gave her a kiss on her temple.

He gave Josh the forehead kiss when he sat by the hospital bed scared and uncertain and praying to a God he sometimes almost forgot. He leaned in, kissed Josh and let his feelings bleed into the other man, hoping his feelings could act as a transfusion to Josh's mind, hoping that Josh would wake up able to walk and talk and be Josh.

Josh gave Sam the forehead kiss after the call from Sam's mother that told Sam his father was not perfect. He tried to be comforting and supportive and calm all at the same time.

It was the only way they could deal sometimes. A kiss on the forehead and feelings conveyed through silence.


End file.
